


Nailed it

by mrbrownstone



Series: HyungKi Pain [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Sadism, oopsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: (^:





	Nailed it

Deep and shaky breaths bounce on the walls of Kihyun's workshop. He's scared, obviously, with his wrists bound to the wooden table with black tape. It makes his fingers throb like he can feel his own heart in his hands.

Kihyun's there now, holding a hammer in his right hand. They make eye contact and he can feel his heart jump up into his throat. This almost nauseating grin spreads on Kihyun's lips and Hyungwon presses his thighs together.

"Splay your fingers on the table. Stop keeping them in fists." Kihyun's voice is sharp, low.

Hyungwon quickly does as he's told and it's not much longer before the sharp tip of a nail is against the skin of his pinky finger.

"Do you remember the safeword?"

There's a small nod and then a flash of movement.

Hyungwon _screams_. It hurts so fucking bad, nail spitting the bone in his pinky and passing through flesh and a little meat to connect him to the table. His whole hand feels like it's burning in pain and he pants, hot and hard.

It's like that again for the three more fingers on that hand and then the four on the other. When Kihyun is done, he's dizzy and hot all over and his boyfriend has the biggest smile on his face.

"You're so sexy like this."


End file.
